diangelofandomcom-20200214-history
Di'angelo (character)
This article is about the character in Di'angelo. For the character in Di'angelo and Aza, see Di'angelo (Di'angelo and Aza). '' '''Di'angelo' is a character in the animated shows Di'angelo, Di'angelo Tales, Comix & Di'Angelo: The Series, Daniel Takes The Case!, Di'angelo Babies, and the spin-off SuperHuskey!. He is the title character. Description Di'angelo is extremely random. Most of the time, if he isn't annoying his friends with his antics, he's doing something that can get him killed. Despite his childish and dangerous attitude, he truly cares for his friends and would do anything for them. He's extremely hyper, allowing him to go hours (or even days) with rest. He is also eccentric, narcissistic, and obsessive. He is in a relationship with Malti, but it isn't shown until Season Two. Before, Di'angelo had a clumsy relationship with Malti, profusely sweating and freezing up (literally) whenever he talks to her. He is also very manipulative, which is usually one of his biggest ploys for escaping a scrap with someone. He also has an unstable mind at times, which makes him similar to a ticking time bomb, to which the other characters try to keep him as happy as possible (until they can't stand his craziness after a while), because of the fact he'll possibly snap and become uncontrollable. His temper is another thing to worry about, even though he's rarely mad. If he were to get mad enough, he'd go on a destroying spree, most likely damaging and injuring/killing whatever gets in his way. His insanity is also a problem, as it gets in the way of his better thinking in most episodes and in others, it causes him to even become antagonistic (one of the most famous versions of this is in Rigbybestie's fanon The Warden, in which he becomes evil after dressing after the titular character from Superjail!, believing that he WAS him and incarcerating all of his friends and family). In one of the episodes, his friends try to have him admitted, but eventually realize that might not be the best idea for him. Di'angelo, despite having a selfless attitude, he is very arrogant, usually trying to make someone (mostly Domino) jealous of him for no reason other than personal gain (or most likely his own sadistic needs). While, on the subject of him being sadistic, he will purposely start a fight and watch the mess unfold from it and he usually likes seeing another in pain (whether it's a family member, friend or enemy), either caused by him or somebody else. This is most likely why Erasi obsesses over him (because, well, he's like her). Ironically, he doesn't want his friends to suffer with her and gives up his life for this, yet enjoys seeing them in pain (which he may have a reason behind, probably it being that he doesn't want to see them suffer, but it's fine to see them hurt sometimes). Di'angelo seems to be very full of himself at times, mostly choosing to pick at Domino, which ends badly (Out of Character show the full extent of his karma to teasing Domino). However, this is soon found out to be caused by his father practically abandoning him completely, prefering to spend time with the younger siblings, but not him, so he feels that he has to lower all of his sibling's self esteem so he can feel worthy enough for his father. He also believe's he's one of the most handsome dogs walking, even though every girl seems to think differently. He also suffers from narcissism, usually liking to look at himself in any mirror (or reflection) he passes by and won't stop until someone interferes. Di'angelo also doesn't like wearing pants or shoes, but doesn't cease to wear clothes/accessories anywhere else on his body, because he believes pants will "dry up his manhood and make it fall off" and shoes are always too big for him. He seems to have a particular obsession with tuxedos, as that's the only type of clothing he's commonly seen in. Di'angelo seems to be obsessed with Earth electronics, since he introduces many of them in episodes. His favorite would have to be television, as it's mentioned by Domino that he watches it 16 hours a day. He preferably watches cartoons and imitates them, similar to how a child would. He has a liking for squirrels and other small animals, as he has similar behavior as they do, stopping anyone from hunting them, as he feels like they're family (What Am I? and It's Not Easy Being Normal). It's also joked about that he's part squirrel and mouse, explaining how he's able to climb trees and his fear/hatred of cats. He has a grudge against FluffBall and Jet, but for personal reasons. Di'angelo is very effeminate, in which he usually does things that females would enjoy/do normally, such as watching female orientated cartoons, going to sleepovers, talking and acting sassy, and crossdressing. His crossdressing has to be one of the most prominent aspects of this, as he'll usually dress in female attire, such as dresses, gowns, and other things of the like (one episode where he takes this to the next level is Mardi Gras, where he crossdresses for a whopping 10 minutes). He seems to not be bothered by anyone thinking he's odd for this, except Malti ((also in Mardi Gras) because he brings her over to him and she seems disturbed he'd dress like that, to which he tries to act suave and play it off, telling her that this will be something she'll have to deal with when they're married later, in which she responds by tosses a drink in his face (a common running joke in the show) and walking off). Di'angelo also seems to be a brony, because of him playing with pony toys, having pony-related things in his bedroom, and watching a show called My Tiny Horsey: Love and Friends and Magic and Rainbows, Yay!, (which is an obvious parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic). Whenever he's questioned about this, he denies it. Di'angelo has an obsession with flying, in which he usually tries in many different ways to achieve. Domino usually denied any use in him wanting to fly, as he deems it silly and believes being on the ground is much better than the air, to which Di'angelo tries to prove the ground is the worst place to be and usually fails and makes Domino sure he wants to stay on the ground. Di'angelo has successfully recieved wings before, but it's always temporary. After a while, Di'angelo seems to have let this dream go, because later on, he doesn't worry about flying much anymore (most likely because he realizes that it's almost impossible for this to happen). Intelligence and Cleverness Di'angelo's intelligence is changed through every episode for comedy reasons. In one episode, he can be extremely smart and serious, while in the next, he'll be completely idiotic and silly. Most of the time, he juggles between both. However, it's not known if he's smarter than Domino or not. The fluctuation of his intelligence is mostly likely a joke on how one of his parents is eccentric and not all that bright and the other one is cultured and smart. Di'angelo's also probably the way he is because he's supposed to be the "stupid one" on the show (as he's been in every incarnation of the comic pre-animation). What he doesn't have in intelligence, he makes up with in cleverness. He squeezes himself out of every predicament he faces, only with minor scratches (minus Memories where he finds himself ripped in half by a wolf). Personal Info Age 7 (Earth/Human Years), 17 (Stuffed Animal Years) - Season 1 8 (Earth/Human Years), 18 (Stuffed Animal Years) - Season 2, Di'angelo Tales 9 (Earth/Human Years), 19 (Stuffed Animal Years) - Season 3, Di'angelo Tales 10 (Earth/Human Years), 20 (Stuffed Animal Years) - Season 4, Di'angelo Tales 11 (Earth/Human Years), 21 (Stuffed Animal Years) - Di'angelo and Malti Season 1 12 (Earth/Human Years), 22 (Stuffed Animal Years) - Di'angelo and Malti Season 2 13 (Earth/Human Years), 23 (Stuffed Animal Years) - Di'angelo and Malti Season 3 Birthday June 28, 2006 Favorite Things Color - Lime Green Food - Fish Animal(s) - Koalas and Turtles Likes Dislikes Magic or Not? It's been asked if Di'angelo is just constantly made of magic or magic to a point. However, in the show, it's hard to answer. He seems to do things that are completely impossible, like changing costumes with the switch of a scene. He also can make things appear from nowhere without the use of hammerspace. This can either be a joke on how the show demonstrates that it's a cartoon and this is the characters getting props, or he is genuinely making objects appear from thin air. This is a mystery to all, even Rigbybestie herself. Di'angelo is supposed to be the most strange of all of the characters, but there are some things that he does that THEY can't even do. Another example of this is his ability to bend reality to his will, such as making the world Technicolor like in the Season 3 intro, just by hopping on the ground. He also does something similar to this in Party of the Century and Music in Dee with music, somehow also having it change at different times, somewhat like it's flickering. Tele-porting also seems to be a trick of his, because he can pop from one place to another within seconds. So, one minute, he's in front of you and the next, he's at the top of the building. He can also control his gravity, allowing him to levitate and walk upside down (he usually does this on a ceiling, to scare or surprise someone, though in other episodes, he does this to eavesdrop on everyone in the room). This makes one wonder why he wants to fly. Last but not least, he has the ability to be molded almost like Play-Doh (Di'angelo in the Big City demonstrates this the most, especially with the scene with the woman using him as a towel). Explains why Erasi's after him so badly. How Many Characters Is Di'angelo Based Off Of? *The Real Di'angelo (main one) *Bugs Bunny *SpongeBob SquarePants *Pinkie Pie *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Jerry Mouse (unbelievable, right?) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Rainbow Dash *Rigbybestie (yes, he's based on Rigbybestie) *Rigbybestie's Mother (Okay, this is hard-to-believe, but it's true. Where'd you think he got his OCD from?) *Taco (one of Rigbybestie's older characters? Wow.) *NH (rival character! Hmm, those two do seem alike somehow...) *The Warden (a recent addition, I know, but, Di'angelo SO much like him and Di'angelo was out FIRST) Abilities *Hammerspace - This is one of his most used abilities, seen at least once in every episode. His hammerspace is used for many reasons, but mostly for weapons (from the 30's Tom and Jerry cartoons...) and food (which for some reason, he forgets is in there). Hammerspace makes absolutely no sense to the viewer, as it seems that he takes and stores stuff behind his back. But, how Di'angelo would put it, it's magic. *Condensing - This is another common ability, being used to make things smaller, while enlarging '''would be used in contrast to this, allowing him to make things their normal size or bigger. To do this, he simply places the item (or in other cases, character) between his paws and move them upward or downward simultaneously, causing the item or character to become smaller or larger at will. He does this usually to make something he's holding currently smaller or to allow large quanities of his friends be able to fit into something (like Sonja's suitcase in Di'angelo in the Big City). *Bending Reality - This is another commonly seen ability. However, this one is mostly used when Di'angelo's going through some type of emotion, which might mean these one ability is controlled only by his emotions and thoughts, rather than by his own will, like all of the others. This means that he's able to change the environment to fit his needs at the moment, in example, the Season 3 intro is famous for this, having Di'angelo change the world from black and white to color. Now, sometimes, it's unknown whether Di'angelo's imagining it or not, as sometimes, some of the things will be seen only by him and make him seem insane to the other characters. *Transforming - Di'angelo could originally do something similar to this, but when he acquried the crown in King of Everything, he could explore this more. Di'angelo has the ability to morph into whatever he pleases, but doesn't seem to be able to do whatever it's use. Whatever he changes into looks exactly like him (hair and eye color, shape, pattern, and other distinct qualities stay intact), but if he were whatever it was. However, after getting the crown, he has the ability to do these things now. Also, with the crown, he's able to change into splitting images of the object or character he desires, instead of it looking just like him. *Molding - Similar to Transforming, Molding allows him to be just like Play-Doh, which can either be an advantage or a disadvantage. Now, the pros of this allow him to be able to slip under things and avoid capture/arrest (however, this is also a bad thing), but the cons are that he is susceptible to being used as Play-Doh by an enemy (or, sadly, one of his friends) and they'll usually ball him up or shape him into something (usually, something humilating). *Teleporting - This is one of his lesser used ones. Mostly because it supposedly causes him pain to do this a lot. He is able to teleport wherever he pleases, as long as it's somewhere plausible. However, going to other dimensions and such is impossible. *Gravity - Di'angelo can reverse his gravity, allowing him to be able to levitate or walk on ceilings. Levitating is the one of the ones he does the most, usually prefering to do it around someone else to make them jealous. He usually only walks on ceilings to surprise someone or to eavesdrop. He also seems to like sleeping upside down while levitating. *Speed - Di'angelo has the title of being the fastest dog in Utopia, and his speed is normally seen throughout the series. His hyperness also adds to this, which has him doing anything as the speed of light, despite him usually wanting to do things slowly, to seem "smooth". *Endurance - He has endless energy, allowing him to go hours or even DAYS without getting tired. However, it's unknown where the "endless" boundry is set, as he is seen to be tired at times. Another side effect of this is the fact he's able to stay awake day and night not be bothered by it. *Durability - Like most stuffed animals, Di'angelo is much stronger than a normal dog and can withstand a lot more damage than any other animal can. However, his durability seems to exceed that of the other stuffed animals, as he's been in contact of fire and it didn't destroy him on impact and he's been in situations that would usually tear him apart, yet the only thing that seems to come off of him is Clementine (however, that can't be said for Westley, who always gets the bad end of the gun). *Appearance - Also similar to Transforming, Di'angelo can change his appearance (costume and color wise) to either cos-play or to be one of his alter egos. He does this (manually) by waving his paw in front of himself and the outfit will appear automatically. Another way of this happening is by him manually putting the outfit on, but that's rarely seen. The most common way of this happening is Di'angelo coming on-screen already in the outfit out of nowhere or the outfit somehow popping onto him, out of thin air, which usually gets the other characters to wonder how this happens, but he either never answers them and goes on about his business or he tells them it's magic, to which they become annoyed. The last way he can change his appearance is also manual, which is him touching a certain part on himself and he can recolor himself (like in one of the episodes, when he was teasing Domino, he colored himself brown) and he also seems to be able to shrink Clementine and enlongate his ears (which might just be condensing and enlarging). *Summoning - Di'angelo is able to summon things out of nowhere, but seems to only be able to do this when he's not in his right mind, meaning it's an unconcious concious act. He can do this by just snapping and the object will appear. In a way similar to condensing and enlarging, he's able to summon an object by *Flying - This is a temporary ability, as he has to be assisted by someone with this. In the episodes with this, Griffin usually tags along with him, as she knows something'll happen and he'll need help. Di'angelo basically gains wings and has the ability to fly. The first two times he seems to have a problem with it, but after a while, he gets used to flying. Clementine '''Clementine is Di'angelo's anthropomorphic tail. Clementine seems to be able to pilot herself at times, which is some of the reasons Di'angelo gave her a name. She also seems to be able to think and determine things, just like anyone else, usually causing her to reprimand Di'angelo at times. He uses Clementine for various things, such as holding things (also setting things on her, like she's a table), something to lean against (setting her in a position, so he can lean (appearance-wise) on air), something to hold him in a tree/branch/bar/etc. (she's long enough, almost the same length as a monkey's tail), and balancing (somewhat like he's sitting in the air on her). Clementine can also move by herself, (as seen in Tale of a Tail, Go Away, and Out of Character). Clementine is able to extend and enlarge, with or without Di'angelo's help and can be used as a lasso (Get Along, Lil' Doggies! and What Does Sandie Do All Day?). She is also able to shrink, but has to be assisted by Di'angelo with this. Alter Egos Main Article: Di'angelo's Alter Egos ''Al''so see: Appearance Di'angelo is known for his alter egos. He may have some sort of identity crisis (possibly due to the fact, he has no idea what he is), to which he masquerades as another version of himself. He also seems to do this to distract his enemies (similar to Bugs Bunny). He had gained a bit of popularity due to this. Future Unconfirmed Future Di'angelo has two different futures in store for him, depending on what he chooses to do in the future. In Space-Time Trouble, it is revealed after the death of his whole family (except Domino), he becomes evil under the influence of Erasi, causing him to forget all the good he's done and try to take oer, in which he succeeds, killing off every king and queen in Utopia, and becoming the new leader, a tyrant dictator. Domino visits him, and reveals how Di'angelo killed off 90% of the residents of Utopia, and asks why he didn't kill him and Di'angelo replies because he amused him when he was younger. He, sadly, killed Malti, which is something that devastates him (he apparently did it on accident and regrets it) and which Domino uses to his (Domino's) advantage. However, Di'angelo eventually kills Domino off, because of Domino attacking him when he was upset over him mentioning her. But, because of Di'angelo changing everything, this will not come to pass. Confirmed Future Due to this being a plot to a future episode that hasn't been fully developed yet, this is unknown as of now. Relationships Family *Domino - Di'angelo has an on and off relationship with Domino, but (unlike anyone else) he prefers for Domino to come see him. Domino is very annoyed with Di'angelo's antics, mostly his hyper personality and chauvinistic attitude. Di'angelo loves to run how he'd better than Domino in his face. Some running jokes between the two involve Di'angelo explaining how much he'd like to fly, but Domino prefering to stay on the ground, which annoys Di'angelo to no end, causing him to prove to Domino that flying is the best thing in the world, (in which he tries to demonstrate and all it does is make Domino more and more content with staying on the ground); Di'angelo baking a cake of any kind and finding it missing, having it been eaten by Domino; and Domino trying to explain logic to Di'angelo, to which Di'angelo tries to denounce it, change it around, or explain why it's wrong. Despite all of this, they have a good brotherly bond, and get along quite well. Love Interests Friends Other Icon Di'angelo's most known for being Rigbybestie's most popular character, being one of the distributed and boosted. He is also the mascot for Kids Channell!, and is seen constantly on the screen bug for the channel. He is also the icon for Di'angelo and appears on the title screen, on top of the name of the show. Appearance Di'angelo has platinum gray and white fur, that occasionally has ripples in it. His ears are floppy, which is uncommon for a Husky, but is because of the cartilage being weak inside of there, causing his ears to droop. His tail (Clementine) is always drawn fluffy, despite Di'angelo apparently "prematurely balding". He has bald patches on both of his sides and one smaller one on Clementine, but they are not shown. And, the most distinctive feature is the "hair" at the top of his head. It is actually a pattern that takes the appearance of hair and as an added joke, at times, it'll stick up to look like hair (when wind's blowing or he's scared) because of the constant confusion with this. However, at times, when he's dirty/scuffled/etc., there will be a small tuft of fur on the top of the pattern, showing that he has separate hair and the pattern isn't it. He is also the only character with a red tongue. But, he's not the only character with an oddly colored tongue (Drizzle and Riggles are included). His "eyes of blue water dripping (Di'angelo's Girls reference)" is another one of his trademarks. The size and shape of his eyes are drawn inconsistently on purpose. So, one of the eyes at any point can be a random size or shape. However, his eyes are fixed when he has a goofy look on his face. As a newer addition, Di'angelo, at times, will have a small tooth sitting outside his mouth. He usually does this when he's frowning. Trivia *Di'angelo was the first character in the comic to ever be drawn. *Di'angelo's current personality is similar to that of "SpongeBob SquarePants and Bugs Bunny mixed together". *Di'angelo has had the most personality changes and design changes of all of the characters. *He is one of the easiest characters to draw, yet others have problems drawing him. Despite being the easiest to draw character, because of his hyper movement in the cartoon, he is one of the hardest to animate. *Rigbybestie steadily admits that Di'angelo's her favorite character, as to which "that's why he's the main character". Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Dogs Category:Siberian Huskies Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with Siblings Category:Characters with Cousins